revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker Man
Peter Parker Man is an awesome who looks exactly like Peter Parker, but has every super power known to the Omniverse. Origin No one knows where Peter Parker Man came from, all we know is he suddenly appeared one day looking all like Peter Parker and shit. He became known as Peter Parker Man, champion of all that is good and just. He has all the powers of Peter Parker and then some! Personality Peter Parker Man is an okay guy. He is aware that he looks like Peter Parker and makes sure to let everyone know that he is not Peter Parker. He also avoids using Spider-Man's powers as to not discredit the real Spider-man and attempts to not get in the way of his super heroic activities. Another reason for him not to use the Spider Powers is so that people do not find out that Peter Parker is spider-man. (He knows this through omniscience) Alter Ego By day he is Peter Parker Man; by night he is Super Spider-Man. Originally he needed a job and dressed up as Spider-Man at a theme park, since he could do everything a SPider-Man can, but realized he should be working full time to fight crime and evil. Now when he is not fighting bad guys as Peter Parker Man, he is fighting bad guys as Super Spider-Man: the Spider-Man who can fly around and shoot lasers out of his mouth. Relationship with Spider-Man Since he masquerades as both Peter Parker AND Spider-Man, the real Peter Parker hates him even though Peter Parker Man attempts to be civil with the web-slinger and treat him with respect, going so much as to go out of his way to let Spider-Man handle contingencies on his own. People often mistake Peter Parker Man for Peter Parker and when Peter Parker is out and about he has to constantly tell people he is not Peter Parker Man. He has this conversation on a regular basis: "Hey, it's Peter Parker Man! Can you help us Peter Parker Man?" "No, I'm not god-damn Peter Parker Man, I'm just Peter Parker." "But you look just like Peter Parker Man!" "I'm telling you I'm not him, I can't even do any of that shit, dude." "Well are you Spider-Man?" "Oh..um...no?" Peter Parker hates Peter Parker Man so much that he attempts to be in the same place as him at the same time and get hit by a truck, but was never successful at it since Peter Parker Man actively avoids him. Trucks do not. Before he decided to do double duty as two super heroes, he would walk around dressed up like Spider-Man and people would get him confused with the real Spider-Man. He would say to them "I am not Spider-Man, look: I can't even shoot webs or climb walls!" then pretend to be really clumsy and frail. DBut currently is Peter Parker Man's tendency to fight crime as Super Spider-Man. Peter Parker does not know Super Spider-Man is Peter Parker Man, but he hates him none-the-less. As Super Spider-Man he uses all of his current powers, but not in a way that would make him seem like Peter Parker Man. Incidentally, this makes Spider-Man jealous, as Super Spider-Man is more effective at fighting and saving than he is. When people see Spider-Man on the street people ask him to do all sorts of things he can't do. "Hey! It's Spider-Man! Use your ice beams to cool down that power plant that's melting down!" "Damn it, that's Super Spider-Man, you idiot! I'm regular Spider-Man, the original!" "Well if you're not Super Spider-Man then why do you dress like him?" "He copied me!" "Well he's better, where is Super Spider-Man? We don't need YOU, crappy Spider-Man!" "DAMN YOU SUPER SPIDER-MAN!!!!" Powers Peter Parker Man has every single power available. He can do anything, making him the most powerful character in the Revengerists Omniverse. Most notably he uses a laser breath, explosion power, and flight . He is virtually invulnerable to all forms of assault and most laws . Category:Most Powerful Character Category:Allies Category:Morally Ambiguous Figures Category:Awesomes Category:Good Guys Category:Bad Asses